muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoroi Mikoto
Yoroi Mikoto is one of the heroines in Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative. She does not have her own route in Extra, but can be courted in Unlimited. Extra Mikoto is Shirogane Takeru's gender-ambiguous best friend and Valgern-On buddy in class 3-B. Takeru considers him male, as do the other characters, but there is speculation that Mikoto is female even in Extra, but is not as open about it. He has been frequently spirited away by his adventurer father to take trips across the planet ever since he was a child, and the whole class knows his absences are always because he's been kidnapped by his father for another adventure in the middle of nowhere. But because of this, he has very broad knowledge of all manner of foreign plants, animals, and trinkets. He has a bad habit of not paying attention to conversations, and instead veering off in whatever direction he wants, a habit he learned from father. Although Mikoto is a known as a boy in Extra there are a lot of hints dropped that imply that he is actually a girl: * He avoided Takeru in the bath during the hot springs arc and when Takeru said he's coming closer to him he was flustered. He also seemed in a panic when Takeru noticed that his figure was too slender for a boy. Also, he was covering himself with a towel in a way no normal man or boy ever does. * Also during the hot springs arc, Takeru was disturbed when Mikoto pulled out a pink colored, cat shaped purse that was extremely feminine. * Mikoto's favorite mech in Valgern-On is pink colored and shaped like a female. * During the sports festival he had no problems with wearing girl's clothing in front of others. The only normal "ending" of the game belongs to him where he and Shirogane are left stranded on a ship in the middle of the ocean. If Mikoto is truly a girl then Takeru will discover this fact during this ending because the ship they were in was small, and both of them would have to bathe and change clothes eventually. Unlimited A cadet in the 207th Training Unit, who is best known for her unrivaled survival skills and constant optimism and cheer. Mikoto was injured in training before the start of Unlimited, and is still in the hospital before being released shortly after Takeru enters the squad. She has the same personality and tendency not to listen as she did in Extra. When Takeru first meets Mikoto, who is clearly female in this world right down to the more feminine change in her given name, he avoids her and treats her a little cruelly, not knowing how to handle the fact his best friend is now a girl. Later, after he is teamed up with her during the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation exam, she saves his life after he is bitten by a snake, after which he starts to grow closer to her and treats her more fairly. She's extremely self-conscious about her femininity in this world, especially her chest size, and wants to be viewed as a woman even though she is very androgynous in appearance. Alternative Similar to Unlimited, Mikoto starts out in squad 207. Although it has been said that everyone in the cadet squad comes from difficult, politically complicated situations they prefer not to talk about, Takeru thinks Mikoto appears to be the only one who is not subject to this unspoken rule, until he encounters Yoroi Sakon in the vice commander's office. Mikoto's father is a shady looking man who, despite sharing the conversation derailing quirk his daughter possesses (who he seems to wish had been a son instead, to the point of getting confused over whether she is a "son like a daughter" or a "daughter like a son"), works as a competent spy for the Intelligence Bureau of the Imperial Ministry of Home Affairs. Although he talks as though he is willing to sacrifice his own daughter if necessary, Mikoto herself is not aware of her father's true profession, and thinks very highly of him. In reality, her father has kept her in the dark about his real job and involvement in the Imperial government's dirtiest work for her own protection; she finds out the truth only after it is implied he has been killed in the aftermath of the 12/5 coup d'etat. End Game Letter Shirogane Takeru-sama, I'm not good at writing respectfully, so I'll do this in my usual lighthearted style. I was shocked at first when you treated me like a guy, but I really am happy that I got to meet you, Takeru. You're an amazing person who can do anything. But I don't think you're as omnipotent as everyone says you are. You've been worrying your head off about problems of your own, and you must have gone through a lot of painful things. And yet everyone still expects so much of you. I think it's extraordinary that you keep rising to meet those expectations. And I think that's what's most amazing. Seeing you try so hard, Takeru, supported me and spurred me onward. I was able to overcome all the sad and painful things that happened because you were there, Takeru. Thank you so much. I really respect that part of you, Takeru. I'm sure everyone else in the unit felt the same way. Ever since Capt. Isumi told me to work on it, I've been trying to fix my habit of ignoring what everyone else is doing. It wasn't for very long, but I think I can see a lot more now because of it. I wanted to do a lot more so I could surprise you, Takeru, but unfortunately I won't be able to. I wanted to at least change your impression of me to something other than a weird girl who looks like a guy, but as long as you have memories of me, I guess that's okay. Finally, there's one last thing I want to tell you, Takeru. This will be the last time you have to put up with my antics, so bear with it. I've been hiding it for a long time, but I love you, Takeru. As a girl of course. Sorry for telling you in such an unfair way. But please forgive me for loving you, Takeru. This might sound weird right after that, but make Sumika-san happy. You finally got to see her again, so you'd better do it. Goodbye. December 31st, 2001 Yoroi Mikoto Trivia * It is highly likely that Mikoto of the Extra world is a girl as well given that the worlds are virtually identical. A reason for Mikoto to be raised as a girl in the Unlimited/Alternative world could be because males were the ones to be first sent to the front-lines and her father wanted to spare her from that fate. * In Alternative it is revealed that she is an excellent conductor of electricity. Image Gallery yoroi hug.JPG yoroi lies down.JPG yoroi strings.JPG AF62.jpg Calm before the storm 1.JPG All at once.jpg 11AB8A54.png Af cast.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg Dinner.jpg Extra cast drunk.jpg Mikoto 1 Color.png|Mikoto imagining herself in 5 years. Alt. Manga. Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Characters Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable Category:Haruko Maniax